The Crackle of Bones
by A-m-n-e-x-ia
Summary: The world she knows is left to ash and ruin after the bounty hunter came. She's the only one left of her once motley crew. The sound within her ears, the constant ringing. Resembles that of the crackle of bones. (Trigger warnings: Noncon, abuse, semi schizophrenia, suicidal thoughts)
1. Woah, Come with me now

_I've wasted time, I've wasted breath_

_I think I've thought myself to death_

Rubble, the smell of death and burned earth, heat. She had long since ditched the heels, what was the point in putting up a front? The world was coming to an end, who was she to parade herself around in 6 inch stiletto pumps? That was a stupid choice to begin with as it was, but she figured if the world was going to end she may as well go out stylish right? _Pfft_. That was a bullshit excuse and she knew it. Always the pretty blonde right? Impress the boy with the _hot_ car, and up losing the boy, and your daddy, just because _you _were too much of a damsel in distress? Yeah, she was really a piece of work.

Now look at her, stumbling, falling, getting back up only to stumble and fall again. _Stupid bitch._ The words wrapped and floated and sang throughout her throbbing skull. Her daddy only wanted what was best for her, pawned off metal for scrap and made stupid little trinkets trying to make her life better. She was unappreciative. Always unappreciative. Now her skin was charred, blister coating the once _perfect _complexion she prided herself on. She wondered how she looked now, no compact in hand to gaze at her visage for hours, making sure everything was in place. Her white dress was in tatters, ripped, and burned black. She struggled to pull up the top that had been seared. She only had one cup left on her bra, and the skin on her breast that struggled to free itself from the remnants of her top was burned a vibrant red.

She should have died with them, all of them. The Autobots, her father, her boyfriend. His _sweet _car. She stumbled again, she was probably more of a clutz without heels than she ever was with them. _Stupid, stupid bitch_. There it was again, that degrading true thought. Oh how she wished for fucking death. _Please, anybody_. Surely there was some desperate hack that could take her life, save her the trouble of having to do it herself.

Her stomach made the god awful sound of hunger, growling out its horrendous need for sustenance. _Oh of all the rotten luck_. Maybe she could steal something from a deli or something. She lost track of where she was very quickly, jumping at the sound of any vehicle, fear that it might be the evil she'd so narrowly escaped. She was a lost, scared little girl with no hopes of surviving.

The growl of a stray dog made her jump, looking into the eyes of a scraggly flea-bitten stray. At its feet rested something she'd probably never see again, a half-eaten container of Chinese noodles. _You wouldn't_. The mocking voice rang through her head, disgust lacing the tone. It was probably covered in maggots, and for all she knew disease. _You simply couldn't._ Her stomach roared in demand and the dog snarled harder at her. _Kill or be killed._ Another voice answered the other one, a chime of malice in it. She needed food, and the dog was on the verge of death.

There was a struggle, the dog's teeth latched onto her arm, her hair, her face. She screamed in pain, whirling on it, biting its already torn off ear and tearing the flesh away. It yelped in rage and stumbled, but like the hellacious thing it was with a powerful need to survive it came back. She landed on her back, the dog went for her throat. She let out a squeal of desperation jabbing her once prim nails into the beasts sockets. She relished in the howl of horrendous pain she had caused, watching as the dog shook it's head violently. He was angrier now, more savage. She reached for a piece of rubble, the dog launched, she swung. There was a loud crack,The dog died. She got the half eaten carton of Chinese food, that would probably kill her if she ate it.

She hadn't noticed that her struggle with the dog had attracted unwanted attention, hadn't noticed the man with evil in his eyes approach. She'd been too busy scarfing down the food that probably would have made her puke in other circumstances. She didn't notice him looming like a predator, didn't hear his heavy, unnatural breathing. Not until his shadow brushed over her's did she notice him, eyes wild with craze, face scarred and lips cracked.

He was upon her before she could do much of anything, ripping at the remnants of her dress until it tore, with a sickening sound. She cried out, clawing and punching at the larger brute. Hit bit her skin, she bit back. He punched her in the face, she sobbed. His hands were upon her thighs, ripping her legs further apart, he went for her unruined panties, he ripped them away. She let out a scream, no one answered. She thought it was hopeless, and then everything stopped. The man was ripped from her, blood spattered over her, there was a blinding light.

When the light cleared, oh Tessa wished the man would have been her end.

_WOAH, come with me now_

_I'm gonna take you down,_

_WOAH-OH come with me now._


	2. Bad Things

_When you came in, the air went out._

She hadn't even had the voice to scream anymore, looking up high at the being that towered above her with a cold shadow cast over her miniscule form. The one thing she had hoped to never see again, hoped to escape. _Stupid cunt, he rules the planet now, you can't escape him._ The words ran through her throbbing cranium, hitting the walls and making it throb a little harder. She was half nude now, her panties around her knees, her dress tattered beneath her. She probably could put up a tough front for a little while, but how tough was she? No autobots, no daddy, no boyfriend. She was naked, and afraid, and almost 1,000 percent sure he could smell the fear wafting from her. Hell, _she _could almost smell it.

She thought to scramble back, trying to escape the cold metal fingers that reached down for her, so human, so alien. She ended up on her hands and knees crawling. _He probably thinks you're a whore. You are a whore. Keep crawling with your ass to his metal face, maybe he'll eventually wanna fuck you too, slut._ She let out a choked sob as the cold metal fingers gripped her, not gentle, but not rough enough to damage her in any way. She squirmed for a moment, kicking and growling as she tried to free herself. He made sure to snuff those attempts, tightening his grip and making her feel as if her ribs would all snap. She let out a sob, he let out a cold chuckle.

"_Please_." she pleaded. She was met with acid green optics dimming, in a squint. His grip tightened, and she felt as if her body was going to explode. Then, a grin, so malicious she was sure she was staring into the face of satan himself. She gulped audibly, squirming a bit more. Her panties, meanwhile, had slid down around her ankles and past her feet. She let out a noise between a sob and a gasp as the last piece of clothing she had fluttered to the ground without anything she could do. Her eyes met with the green optics once more and she felt her heart drop.

He said nothing, simply dropped her into the palm of his other hand and began to move. She looked through the metal fingers, caging her like the bars of a jail cell. The world moved in a lumbering, graceful manner about her. Similar to that of the _Iron Giant _from the movie. She watched the charred, dead world around her, listened to the sounds of what she considered death. A shiver coursed its way down her spine, the icy feeling causing her to ache.

"_Where are you-?_" his fingers tightened around her form, and the claustrophobia she had already been feeling intensified. She kept her questions to herself from then on, watching as the world around her _died_. He maneuvered like a panther, she determined. His movements were graceful for his size, and there was something there that screamed 'hunter'. Optimus had said he was a bounty hunter. He'd called him a neutral, not a Decepticon, not an Autobot. She had heard, from Crosshairs, that rarely did even Megatron tamper with him. _What will you do now_? There was the voice again. Maybe she really had hit her head hard when she'd landed, when _had _she landed again? She was losing memory quick.

The giant halted his movements, looking down at her, causing her to feel...even more naked. He closed his fist around her, shifting downward and warping into the sleek black Lamborghini that occupied his alt mode. She sat, naked upon the black leather seat, trembling and wide eyed. _What now_? Her brain throbbed and her eyes flickered. She reached to her forehead and felt- what was that? Blood?

"You took quite the fall when you tried to escape." the voice was deep, cold. It reminded her of what the antarctic ocean would probably feel like if you were to be dropped in it naked. "**I'm surprised you got as far as you did.** _**You're so much stronger than your weak, pathetic friends.**_" she snarled at the words that played forth from the- radio? squirming and wiggling. She reached for the door, it snapped locked. She tried to find another way out, there was none.

"_**Stop that**_." he snarled out as she began to kick at the tinted window. She ignored him, kept kicking. A thick black cord came from somewhere in the or on the vehicle, slithering about like a snake. "_**I said, STOP THAT**_." the cord wrapped around her head, and snapped it backwards against the console. She cried out as her world shook around her, body going limp for a moment.

She must have blacked out, because when she came back from where ever she had gone, she was sitting up right. _Strange_. She fidgeted, wiggling in her seat. Her head gave a wicked throb, pulsing harshly against her cranium like it had been for the past few hours. She went to reach a hand to her head, only to find she couldn't move either of them. She began to panic, squirming, pulling, tugging. Trying in vain to free herself from whatever had her. She looked down, noticing the dark wires that had wrapped themselves around her ankles and wrists. She let out a squeal, trying to fight her way from the wires to no avail.

"_**Ah, is the little firebug awake**_?" she scowled, struggling more. "_**Now that you're awake and kicking, why don't we try a little experiment.**_" fear's cold tendrils gripped around the battered girl's heart. _What's that supposed to mean_? The seat beneath her began a slow vibration, one that confused her at first until it clicked. She was naked, strapped down, and the seat was _vibrating._ She let out a mix between a sob and squeak, squirming more in a futile attempt to gain freedom.

"_**Now, you're acting like you won't enjoy this.**_." her heart thudded against the confines of her ribcage and she arched and squirmed again. "_**I've done research of the fleshbag mating rituals you see, some of the things you disgusting little insects do is- ...rather intriguing to me.**_" her blue eyes were wide, shock written upon her face. _See, even he thinks you're a whore._ What a thought, a giant alien machine from another planet seeing you as a sexual experiment. Then, it appeared. It was another, thicker cord. It looked smooth, and it moved like a snake. It expanded at the tip, a glowing bead scanning over her before it snapped shut again. She gulped. She'd always heard her boyfriend talk about japanese tentacle porn. This was eerily similar. She was lost to what was happening for a moment, unaware of the cord descending itself downward.

The cord smoothed its way over her thigh gently, kneading at it like a kitten, sliding up like a snake. It was strangely gentle, moving with a strict determination that made her skin crawl. She wished for a heart attack, a stroke, anything. To pass out would have been acceptable in her situation. Nothing happened, and the more she dwelled on it the more she missed. Somewhere along the way more wires had appeared, sliding slowly along her torso in a haste to reach the fleshy mounds that jiggled on her chest as she squirmed. The coiled around them, taking her breath away for a moment. She was distracted, her focus flashing to that of the wires that had coiled and squeezed at her breasts. She didn't notice the cord begin to rub against her at first, not until it hit a her clit.

"_NO_!" she shrieked, beginning to fight with all the strength she had left. It didn't do her any good, in fact it aided the mech in his quest. She'd rubbed herself against the cord, and her body had _betrayed _her. As the cord continued to rub against her it began to grow slick with her juices, and she struggled to fight back a string of moans.

After a time, the cord abandoned its assault on her nether regions, living her clit throbbing and the seat beneath her wet. That was her fault. _You should be ashamed, you're such a slut_. She sobbed out, her eyes glassy with tears. The cord slithered around between her breasts, still being squeezed, and approached her chin slowly.

"_**Open your mouth."**_ he demanded coldly, when she didn't, she was slapped harshly against the face. "_**I said, open. Your. Mouth**_." she consented this time, letting it fall agape on command. The cord prodded at her tongue for a moment, as if testing the waters. After a moment, the tip slid its way in, wiggling about before it forced its way further. She'd given head before, not that she'd admit to it. Pretty girls didn't suck dick. _But you did_. There was that throbbing headache again. With the voice.

The cord slid further into her throat, sliding until it reached her gag reflex and she nearly horked up the noodles she'd ate. It retracted, and she failed to notice the noise that rumbled from the car. The noise of pure delight. She flenched as it clacked against her teeth, wriggling about and poking at the roof of her mouth.

"_**Suck**_." she hesitated. Maybe she could act like she'd never done this before and he'd go back to just raping her. "_**Go on, I know you've done it before. Females like you are notorious for this sort of thing on this disgusting rock.**_" and so she did. Failing to notice yet again the rumbles of pleasure that vibrated through the speakers like a low bass, failing to hear how much he was actually enjoying this due to the throb in her ears. Had she would have heard it, she would have attempted to bite him. That thought wasn't lost to her mind, maybe he'd give her what she wanted and kill her if she did. _Stupid girl, killing you would be something you wanted._ After a while she thought her jaw was going to lock, and she wondered if maybe he'd ever let her stop. To her relief the cord retracted with a snap of urgency, almost like a human male would.

Her relief was short lived, because as soon as the cord had left her mouth it had made haste towards her womanhood, a place she'd never allowed anyone. She squirmed, and the tears that had threatened the entire time to spill slid down her rosy cheeks in little streams. Like that of rain drops that streaked down a foggy window.

"_Please, no_." he ignored her, he was on a mission now. He'd never been one to oppose exotic interspecies experiments, and held them on many a delicate femme from many a delicate species many times over. _She was nothing new_. He couldn't stop now, not when he was so close to the ever blissful overload he'd been denied for so many vorns.

"_**Oh, isn't this a treat.**_" her hips jerked as the thick cord spread her, prodding at the place that had never been breached, not even by another's fingers. "_**You're not so much a filthy whore after all.**_" she whimpered. _It's too big_! her mind swam, her head pounded, her ears were ringing. She was going to lose her virginity to a _psychotic robotic rapist!_ The cord wiggled against the hymen, testing how fragile it was before it barged through like a train through a too small tunnel. She cried out, arching upwards and hitting her head against the back of the seat. _Dear God it hurt._ The pain, oh the pain.

The cord ripped its way backwards, pulling every bit of innocence she had with it before it forced its way back in relentlessly. _Oh god why_? her head throbbed and her eyes flickered with the unspilled tears. _Please make it stop._ Within one cruel irony the pain did stop, giving way to the dull, aching pleasure so many spoke of. This was not what she had hoped for, this is not what she had wanted. She wanted _death_. Not to enjoy herself getting raped like a street whore. The cord seemed to vibrate within her, like some sort of sick sex toy she'd find in an NT video store. Her muscles clenched around it like a fist, trying to suck it back in as it withdrew each time. Her cunt twitched and throbbed as the cord vibed and wiggled.

There was that sound again, the deep rumbling bass. It sounded like a moan, a wicked, sadistic moan. She rocked her hips against the cord harder, faster. She _needed _it. She _wanted _it. Her hips rolled back and forth as the cord violated her again and again. The mech wondered what it would be like to unleash a pulse within her, would it kill her? He'd just have to test to find out. Not yet though, no not yet.

The cord worked faster, she wiggled her hips more. Her chest began to heave and her eyes grew lidded. She was arched up, rolling against the cord that she wished would just go a little deeper. The speed increased and then-

Everything around her pulsed with electricity. Her body shutter as she shouted out, the vehicle shook around her like something had rattled it. A violent orgasm overtook her and she passed out. Everything went dark.

_Overload reached, systems rebooting._

_System check status: 78%_

_Manual reboot status: 89%_

_Vitals: 90%_

_Reboot status: E_

_I don't know what you done to me but I know this much is true…_

_I wanna do bad things with you._


	3. Que Sera, Sera

Authors note: I'd like to take the time to allow you all to know I don't have a beta, and most of these chapters have been finished for some time. This one in particular was forced out while I had a nasty writers block so it may be a little icky in places. I began writing this story weeks before the movie had even came out, basing characters on the preview and what MB is known for in his female roles. I wasn't far off at all, to my delight. Regardless, my apologies again for a chapter that may not be up to par with the rest. Please continue to give the story a chance, thanks.

_The future's not ours to see_

_Que sera, sera_

She couldn't remember. It was the first thing she had noticed off about herself, that she couldn't remember her father's name or her boyfriends or even, her own for a little while. She had of course, accused the monster who had raped her, taken her innocence and made her enjoy it. He had simply looked at her from where he sat, overlooking the now alien world that was once earth. There were times when she swore she saw pity in those normally cold features. _You're even dumber than you look, why would anyone pity a useless little thing like you_? Her head began to ache, this had become normal.

"_What have you done to me_?" he would give his equivalent to a sigh, vents expelling hot air, his mechanical neck rolling with creaks and squeaks and hisses. His acidic gaze would land upon her form and his faceplate would shift and alter She'd asked the question everyday since she'd woken up, and by now the brute had grown tired of answering the same pointless question day in and day out. She had heard one of the aliens call him- what was it? Lockdown? He always called her firebug, referring to the fact he saw her species as nothing more than insects. That and the fact she'd given his window a nasty crack the day he'd raped her. It was strange to be given a name of what many on earth would have considered endearment. _He calls you firebug because you're such a nasty little cockroach._ She let out a whimper, shrinking backwards.

"_**I have already told you. There was nothing further done to you than what happened."**_ she shook her head, eyes glassy. She didn't believe him, even more so she didn't like to bring up the fact that he'd raped her and she'd _liked _it. He harrumphed at her, turning his attention back to the earth that was being reformed into..whatever it was his employers saw fit.

She had to admit it wasn't what she had expected. She had expected it to be dark, and dreary. Maybe with a red hue, to look evil and cruel. It was in fact the opposite, and though she'd never admit it, probably much better than the old earth. She was afraid there would be no valleys or forests, and soon found that her captor enjoyed them more than the cities, and being it was _partly _his world now, forests would stay. She had noticed very quickly that the other 'rulers' of the new world weren't anyone her captor was very fond of. In fact on many occasions he would return from a meeting with them and be about as bitter as a hot lemon.

She couldn't really complain about the conditions she was kept in. She was fed four times a day, and on those four times the meals she was fed were clearly prepared by another human. He had been rather blunt about her size, said she was much too underweight, or that 'being below 130 made her more susceptible to injury. She figured it was just him telling her if someone thick and curvy would have been around, he probably would have taken her instead. _Yes, because you're such a disgusting little thing to look at. Even the alien thinks you're sorry._ Her head gave a sickening throb.

She had declined everything he'd offered, from the small living space with a bed fit for the now dead queen, to the fact she wouldn't have to worry about sweating to death ever. Not that that should have been one of her main concerns. _You're such an ignorant twat. Your world is all but dead and you're worried about sweating._ Her head throbbed again, a little bit harder this time. If anything she was surprised the ruthless beast hadn't strung her up and poked her with some sort of inhumane torture device. Instead he'd treated her to what she would have considered a princess. Maybe he had misread something through his research of the species and thought it. _Stupid, ungrateful, disgusting cunt_. Her head throbbed, she flinched. She didn't notice when he turned to glance at her, brow ridge raised in question. _Offered food of a high quality and life and you're still fucking spoiled!_ Her head gave a loud, painful throb that shuttered its way down her spinal cord, causing her to shriek.

_Always so useless_. She folded within herself, trying to scramble away from him as he reached for her. He proved to be ever unavoidable, scooping her up in his hands as if she were some sort of liquid. She squirmed in the metallic palms, striking him with her petite fists. He ignored her, beginning his trip to wherever he was taking her.

He stopped after the short trip to a larger room than even his personal quarters, a hiss of vents signaling an aggravated sigh. _Such a useless thing._ She continued her sobbing as pain wracked through her slender form and she could have _sworn_ she heard him coo something _sweet_ to her.

"_**Doctor.**_" he snarled as this grotesque little crab-like thing crawled from a crack in the dark, dimly lit room. The thing scaled a rail attached to the massive wall, scampering up to eye level with the lime-eyed giant. "_**She's in pain.**_"

"_**So? She fleshy. No importance.**_" There was a pause, so long she dared a glance up, taking in all the vicious looking medical equipment and the crab bot that was smaller than her. "_**We should kill. Maybe eat.**_" The crab's eyes landed upon her and he rubbed two appendages together in a creepy manner. She shuddered, she hadn't thought about them needing to _eat_.

"_**Does she look like a form of energon to you?**_" The question was cold, and clearly very rhetorical. She almost cried out in relief, so they didn't eat humans. The crab bot frowned, scowling at her. "_**You might can eat her, doctor, but I prefer her alive.**_" that caused whatever relief she had felt to flood from her body in one blow. If she lost his interest she'd probably end up something on the ships next meal.

"_**New planet gross, infested with insect. Like her**_" She looked up at the cold features of the beast, annoyance clear in the acidic greens he used for sight. The doctor indicated a table that looked far too large for even the charcoal colored being who held her in his palm.

"_**We'll leave soon enough. Stop bitching and see why she's squealing so much.**_" The doctor grumbled. She was placed upon the large surface, sprawled out like a cheap trick, looking between the crab and the hunter in fear. Her eyes met the acidic optics of her captor, and she wished for all the world she could have read the expression. He was so stoic and unwavering. His face rarely changed.

"_**Must get rid of cloth. In way.**_" That jarred her from her thoughts of Lockdown, bringing her back as a blade met the cloth that covered her skin poorly. She shrieked, crying out as the already thin night slip was cut away from her skin, leaving her bare in for all to see. She reached for a servo of the hunter's as he pulled it back, tear filled eyes full of a silent plea. He paused, offering but a second for her to say what she wished.

"_Please don't- don't let him violate me. Not like you. Please._" The thought of that vile little bot molesting her and having free reign of her nude form churned her guts, the food she'd been forced to gorge on threatening its hasty return. He gave her a uninterested look, optics dimming to cold slats as a scowl formed upon his faceplates.

"_**Why should I care what he does to you? **_" his words casted a chill to lash against her spine, her grip tightening on the dark metal finger before it was violently ripped from her grasp. "What is that?" he asked, no longer addressing her. Tessa turned frantically, eyes landing upon a needle that looked half the size of her arm, probably as thick around as her finger. The bot didn't do the usual nurse warning of counting to three, he simply shoved it within her shoulder and cackled at the scream that emitted from the girl.

"_**Whoops. Use too much. May die.**_" There was a noise that was heard, one sounded like a computer-esque voice, the other she knew as the savage himself. The strange thing about the drugs, despite the fact they were horribly, horribly painful, was that you didn't actually fall asleep. So she saw everything, the blade he used to slice down her wrist, why that was necessary she wasn't sure. Then, came another needle, longer and thicker than the other. It looked like something you'd inject a turkey with. Then, he released something that resembled a metallic worm. It had spikes aligning it and one red eye. It clawed its way between her teeth, down her throat, hitting her gag reflex and nearly causing her to puke. After it felt around at the back of her throat, it reversed, splitting into different sections and spanning out. It climbed through her nasal cavity and then-and then, as if a button had been pressed, everything around her turned suddenly black.

:.:

"_Hello?" she called out, looking here and there for some sign of life. Everything was so stark and empty, she could almost compare it to a hospital room. However, this was not a hospital, there was no furniture, nothing. It was simply white. She looked around, noticing the throb of her head had gone. Everything seemed so at peace, had she died? Surely the God's wouldn't reward her already._

"_Reward you for what? Being a useless whore?" that voice, she'd heard it before. She looked around, her eyes found nothing. _

_"Who's there?" She tried to stand, but found she couldn't. There was a sickening cackle, one that reminded her of a witch._

_"I'm the voice that makes you see how useless you are." The voice stated cooly. It was feminine, yet not her own. She gave a gulp. "But you can call me Coraline." a form appeared in front of her, missing its eyes and, dare she say it resembling her mother._

_"You remember? Right? We've had conversations before. Long time ago, after your mummy first died." she looked at the apparition with cold eyes. "Technically, I suppose you could say I'm your mother, but I figure you won't be for that. Isn't that right Tessi?" the world she was in went quiet as a sharp flick of pain radiated through her cranium and once again she blacked out._

_Whatever will be, _

_Will be._


End file.
